As would be familiar to many persons, and certainly to those of skill in the art, decorative structures are commonly used at a variety of different events. Such structures may include for example, and without limitation, arches, arbors, gazebos, and pillars. These structures may serve as backdrops during ceremonies (e.g. weddings) or other activities such as photo sessions, may function as entryways or other pass-throughs via which persons may walk, etc.
Frequently, such structures are adorned with flowers and/or other decorations when used for ceremonies or other events. Because the associated structures are not transportable, or at least not easily transportable, any added decorations typically remain with the structure until later removed. As a result, such decorations are not generally moved to and used at another location in the case where portions of a ceremony or other event take place both at the location of the structure and at a subsequent location.
The inability to transfer and reuse such decorations at a latter portion of a ceremony or other event is problematic, at least because such decorations are frequently costly and, in the case of existing structures, may be very time consuming and possibly ergonomically difficult to attach. Additionally, because like or similar decorations may also be desirable at the location of a subsequent portion of a given ceremony or event, it is commonly necessary to purchase and install a second set of such decorations at the subsequent location. But for the aforementioned problems of transferring the decorations adorning a previously used structure to the subsequent ceremony or event location, it can be easily understood that a great deal of time and expense might be saved.
It is clearly evident that the difficulties associated with transferring decorations commonly applied to exemplary structures is problematic. Exemplary decorative structure embodiments described herein are directed at eliminating this problem.